creeps_castlefandomcom-20200214-history
FLESH-PEELER
Oh there you are boys and girls. I was just on THE TELEGROAN with an Ol' FIEND of mine from back in HIGH GHOUL Ha-Ha! We were both planning a REVOLTING REUNION at HACKER BARREL! But while I'm gone, I'll leave you kiddies with a SICKENING-SAGA that will get UNDER YOUR SKIN, entitled... There was a home standing alongside a country-road over in England, back on a calm-night in 1943. A car parked out, in front of it and two teenage boys got out. One rang the doorbell of the house and a middle-aged man answered the door. "Good evening boys, how may I help you both at this hour?" he asked the teenagers. "Good evening, uh, sir, my Friend here and I are on a road trip. We wondered if you had an extra room for the night please" the one teenager replied. "Why, yes I do. Come on in please" the middle-aged man said, with a grin. "Gee, thanks a lot sir!" the teenagers said, following him inside. Ten minutes later, the teenage boys were sitting in beds in a room upstairs. A knock came to the door and it opened. "Ello blokes, I thought you both would care for some tea!" the man said to them, bringing in a tray with two cups of tea on it into the room. "Ello sir. Thank you Mr. Benson sir" they replied, as he set it down on a small end-table in between the beds. "My pleasure, good night now" Mr. Benson said, leaving. "Splendid place for the evening, isn't it William?" one teenager asked the other. "Yes, Mark, Mr. Benson is real nice" William replied. William and Mark drank their tea. Later on that night, two people in the shadows climbed through the open-window of the bedroom. The people came to the bedsides and one person whispered to the other one: "here these blokes are, Jack!". "Yes, we found them at last all the way from high school Bernie" Jack replied, whispering. The lights in the room flicked on , and Jack and Bernie looked at the open-door. They got out their switch-blades, Jack putting his hand on Mark's head, and Bernie putting his hand on William's head. They awoke, gasping in fear. The bullies held the knives to their throats. A thing crawled into the room through the doorway. It was tall, green veins covered its pink flesh, and the creature blinked its solid-blue eyes at the bullies. The monster roared in a deep-tone, clawing wildly at Bernie, gouging the long, blue things into his eyes. Everybody screamed and screamed. The monster thrusted its sharp, blue fangs into Bernie's forehead, murdering him. The creature turned on Jack, and when the bully swung his knife at it, it knocked it out of his hand, attacking him. The monster broke Jack's jaw, driving claws into his abdomen, killing him as well. Then, the bald thing with pointed-ears, scurried out of the room, its pointy-tail dragging behind it. William and Mark rushed into another bedroom. They shook Mr. Benson and he turned on his lamp. "What is the matter boys?" he asked. "SOMETHING IS IN YOUR HOME, MR. BENSON. A MONSTER!!!!!" they screamed. "Oh fellas calm down...it was only me! Not to worry I will peel their flesh off their bodies i.n the morning. My nickname used to be Flesh-Peeler as a boy" Mr. Benson replied, with a chuckle, showing blue fangs shrinking in his mouth. Mr. Benson sure had a MONSTER PLAN didn't he, kids? I guess you could say, he knows how to CLAW HIS WAY TO THE TOP hee-hee!